What's in a name?
by rxg5104
Summary: Hermione returns for 8th year with a few new secrets. Draco returns as well as part of his probation. He notices her odd behavior and is determined to figure it out. Meanwhile the ministry has a few ideas about how to handle the dwindling population. This will be a Dramione Marriage Law fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A New Year, A New Name

I had spent the beginning of my summer helping rebuild the castle. It had been hard work but after everything I had been through, I was determined to finish my degree. My boys didn't understand it. Why would they? Kingsley had offered to let any of us who had been on the winning side right into Auror training. The boys had been all for it. Last week they had started training alongside Dean and Seamus. I wasn't mad. I knew that had been their goal. Harry had always been smart enough to get there but Ron had been worried he wouldn't make the grades. I, on the other hand, turned him down. I wasn't sure if I was ready to go back out into the field. Plus as the brains of "The Golden Trio" it just made seemed like the right thing to do was go back. Now as I stood in the lobby of King's Crossing I was wondering if I had made the wrong choice.

As an 8th year student, things were going to be a little different. Ginny was to be Head Girl, any of us returning 8th years would be living together, 8th years also didn't have curfew but we could be disciplined by the Heads, and as part of his probation Draco Malfoy would be there. That last fact alone had almost been enough to change my mind. Ron had gone nuts when we found out. It had taken the reminder that he had helped our side in the end to take the fight out of Ron.

"Hermione!" I was startled out of my thoughts by Ginny's voice. "Come on, it won't look good if the Head Girl misses the train because of the Gryffindor Princess."

"Ginny, you know I don't like being called that," I chided her gently. "Besides the train won't leave for another 45 minutes."

"Sorry. I'm just excited." She smiled at me and took my hand. I let her pull me through the station and then out onto Platform 9 ¾. The train was there and waiting. If I closed my eyes I could almost pretend that the last year hadn't happened. That I didn't have the scar on my arm and that I hadn't made one hell of a discovery because of it, but both of those things had happened and I was trying to learn to live with it.

See that's the funny thing about blood magic. You never know when it's going to rear its ugly head and change your world. Although, I was overly sensitive now that I knew who I really was: Hermione Jean Nott. It turns out I was the long lost twin sister of my Slytherin classmate Theodore Nott. I hadn't told him yet. I wasn't sure that I wanted to either. That was my one requirement/request when Kingsley and Professor McGonagall came to notify me. I was still staying with Harry at Grimuald so he knew as well. Apparently, my name changed on the official student rooster some point after my not so lovely stay at Malfoy Manor. At least McGonagall was going to let me decide when or if I would change my name. I was still torn.

Nobody was totally sure how I survived any of it: my torture or my birth. Our mother supposedly died during childbirth with Theo. That was a lie. She died giving birth to me. There had been a mix-up with the medi-witches and somehow I was labeled squib and transferred to a muggle hospital. That's how the Granger's ended up adopting me. They couldn't have kids and thought adopting an orphan baby was the right thing to do.

The only thing that comforted me about the whole ordeal was that McGonagall and Kinsley got to me before I could go find them again in Australia. I had wiped me from their memories and hidden them before the war. I only wanted to protect them. It felt like the right thing to do at the time. Knowing what I do now, I felt no desire to go and track them down again. They lied to me. They never told me that I was adopted. Not even after my letter came from Hogwarts.

I was jolted from my thoughts once again as the train started to move. Ginny must have gone to the Head car to meet the Head Boy and McGonagall. It was so odd to think of her as Headmistress now. It was hard to acknowledge everything that had happened. From Dumbledore dying to our year on the run, hell even my recovery from torture seamed surreal. As I watched the moving landscape, I heard a knock on the compartment door. I looked up as Neville and Hannah came in. I was so proud of Neville. He had been instrumental at Hogwarts those last few years. From the war to helping to rebuild, he had shown true courage. I was glad he had gotten together with Hannah. She was a nice girl.

"Hermione, I wasn't sure if you were coming back this year. I know the boys were excited to start training."

"I don't think I really decided until last week. I figured if I at lease take my NEWTs then I can really decide on what job I want."

"Of course. Makes sense. So let me guess…medi-witch or magical law enforcement?"

"Yeah. What about you and Hannah?"

"Well, I want to take over for Professor Sprout."

"I actually ended up with the Leaky Cauldron after the war." Hannah's response was so quiet I almost missed it.

"Oh Hannah. I'm so sorry about your loss. I didn't realize that you were related to Tom." Neville shook his head as well. I guess he didn't know either.

"It's ok. Not many people did. He was my uncle. He didn't have any kids and I used to help him over breaks."

"Do you guys know who else decided to come back?"

Before either of them could answer, our compartment door opened again and the three returning Slytherin boys entered.

 **AN: This is my first story. Reviews are welcome. I'm also looking for a Beta.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New Beginnings

 _Previously…_

 _Before either of them could answer, our compartment door opened again and the three returning Slytherin boys entered._

"Ugh, are there not any other compartments for you Gryffindorks to contaminate?" Draco couldn't help but get the first word in. He had planned on finding a nice quiet compartment so that he could sulk in piece back to Hogwarts. He didn't want to be there but with his father and mother under house arrest he had no choice.

"Seriously Malfoy? First of all we were here first. Secondly, as 8th years none of us even have houses anymore. Didn't you read your letter? We're getting reevaluated prior to the feast tonight." I just shook my head and looked back out the window. It was hard to be this close to my brother and not yell at him. How could he not recognize me? I was so lost in my own thoughts again that I didn't realize they had sat down anyway.

"Well if we're all stuck sharing a compartment we might as well make the most of it." Blaise pulled out a deck of cards and bottle of firewhiskey. Theo transfigured a pair of shoes into a table and a set of shot glasses for the six of them.

"Um what exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Setting up things to play a game. We have a long ass train ride and this will at least help us get to know each other a little bit. We are going to be living together soon."

As Blaise shuffled the cards Theo explained the rules to Wizard's Cup, which sounded suspiciously like King's Cup from the muggle world. I let an uncharacteristic smirk grace my face. Drinking was my closet pastime, my dirty little secret if you will. I couldn't wait to show these boys who was boss. Hannah must've had a similar summer because she nudged me and met my smile with one of her own.

"Let's show these boys how it's done, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

A few hours later the boys were sufficiently sloshed and seriously regretting their idea to play a drinking game. The girls were just now starting to feel a slight buzz as the train started to slow down.

"We're pulling into the station. Come on guys we need to put our new robes on." This was one change I could've done without. Our robes no longer had our house patches on them since we weren't technically students. McGonagall had said that this was to help promote Hogwarts new goal of inter-house unity. I looked around the compartment and realized the boys hadn't moved yet.

"Hannah, do you happen to know a sobering charm?"

"Yes I know a couple of them."

"Very well. Take care of Neville and Blaise will you? I'll meet you up at the castle."

I watched silently as Hannah hit the boys with a sobering charm before having them grab their trunks and get off the train. As I turned towards Theo and Draco, I couldn't help but wonder about the change in the Slytherin boys attitudes. We all had actually had fun playing games together. It also helped that I had managed to spike the drinks with Veritaserum. Of course as soon as we played truth or dare that had become obvious. Still, I needed to know what the boys thought of muggleborns now. Especially since we'd all be living together in the new tower. Not wanting to waste anymore time I quickly pointed my wand at the boys.

"Resipisco."

"Please tell me you have a PepperUp potion in your bag somewhere Granger." Theo frowned at Draco and his demand. "

Draco, she at least sobered us up. Try being the real you this year, yeah?" With a smaller sneer than normal Draco grabbed his trunk and stormed off the train.

"Sorry about him. He's really not all that bad once you get to know him."

"Well seeing as we'll all be living together this year, I think we've got plenty of time for that. I do have a modified PepperUp if you want some. I fixed the whole leaky steam side-effect."

"Of course you did. That would be lovely though." Theo gave a small shake of his head as I dug around in my beaded bag for the potion case. After digging it out I gave him a small capful of the potion.

"Come on. We don't want to be late for our reevaluation or we'll have to stay after the feast for it."

We got off the train and headed for the carriages. My breath caught at the sight of the thestrals. I had avoided using the carriages all summer because of them. Beside me I noticed Theo didn't even look twice at them.

"How long?" I asked quietly.

"Forever. I was in the room when my mother and twin sister passed away as a baby. Dumbledore told me that still counted. Really freaked me out the first time."

I almost cracked right there and told Theo the truth. I could see the obvious pain in his eyes as he lost himself in his thoughts. I was also curious since I had been told I was registered as a squib at birth.

"I didn't know that you would've had a sister. She wasn't listed in the updated version of the Sacred 28 that I read."

"Why am I not surprised that you read that? Come on. I'll tell you the story in the carriage."

AN: Another chapter down. Still looking for a beta. Also, reviews are more than welcome. This is my first story so any constructive criticism is appreciated as well. Thanks to those of you who are following the story. Also the sobering spell is the latin translation of the verb form of sober.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

New Friends

 **AN: SORRY FOR THE LONG TIME BETWEEN CHAPTERS. THANKS SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO FOLLOWED THIS STORY. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AS THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. I'M ALSO STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA SO LET ME KNOW IF YOU'RE INTERESTED.**

 _Previously…_ _"_ _Why am I not surprised that you read that? Come on. I'll tell you the story in the carriage."_

I cried silently after Theo finished his story. It had taken him most of the carriage ride to get the whole story out and he looked so torn right now. If it weren't for the fact that I still hadn't totally processed my new status I definitely would've told Theo the truth right then and there.

"Theo, I am so terribly sorry. Nobody should have to deal with something like that. Why did your father tell you that at such a young age?"

"He liked to drink. When he was drunk, he turned into a mean old bastard. It seemed to be his only revenge to tell me that story. If I had known it would upset you so, I wouldn't have told you."

"You couldn't have known. Perhaps someday soon I can share my own terrible story with you. What do you think is the point of this reevaluation ceremony? It's not like we'll have houses anymore."

"I have no clue. Maybe it's just to make sure the few of us who returned won't kill each other while we're here."

"As long as we have our own rooms so I don't have to look at Granger's ugly cry face more than necessary." I snorted at Draco's interruption and quickly did a few silent and wandless beauty charms. I knew I wasn't a pretty crier. I got terribly red and splotchy.

We got out of the carriage and slowly made our way up and into the castle. I stumbled slightly going up the steps and was surprised to feel warm hands reaching out from either side to steady me. Theo pulled his hand back first with a mumbled apology. I was even more surprised when Draco took his hand back and offered me his arm.

"Wouldn't do to have you trip and fall down the stairs. I didn't save you in the final battle to have you go and die now."

"Wait a second. You saved me? Why?"

"Maybe if you get me drunker next time I'll tell you."

He winked as I took his arm and just gave me that infuriating smirk. We made it inside just in time to be the last ones for the reevaluation ceremony. The sorting hat was suspiciously quiet during the entire thing. Only a few hums or murmured interesting's came from the thing.

After we were all done, McGonagall lead us back into the main hall and announced it was time to sort out the first years. Since we were such a small number, the 8th years were given a small round table between the head table and the house tables. Hannah and I were sitting next to each other with Neville beside her and Theo sitting beside me. Blaise and Draco were across from us. Susan and Pansy were beside Neville with Terry and Daphne finishing out the table across from them. One bright side of this whole thing was there was at least an even number of us.

"Well at least we don't have to deal with the first years following us around like little lost puppies." The distaste in Pansy's voice was clear to hear.

"Pansy, you do realize we're all required to help TA at least one class a month in our best class from fifth year?" I casually asked between courses.

"What? Since when? This is ridiculous. The only class I did well in that year was divination." Pansy started pouting at the thought of being stuck helping with the class.

I used the seating arrangement to my advantage. Draco was directly in front of me so I could casually study him throughout dinner. At times it felt like someone was watching me but every time I looked up everyone was eating.

As dessert was winding down, McGonagall got up to address us all.

"I'd like to start by reminding everyone that while the 8th years don't have a curfew, I'd like you to at least be respectful of the younger students. Also, the Head Boy and Girl along with the professors are the only ones who can assign detentions. 8th years are allowed off campus to visit Hogsmeade any weekend they'd like but are required to sign in and out on the parchment by the front doors. 8th years will TA in at least one class for the younger years once a month. I encourage all of you to reach out to them for any extra help that's needed. All third years will need to have their Hogsmeade permission slips turned in by the end of next week. A new change this year is that you won't have any classes this week. Some changes were made during the rebuild and we'd like to let you guys get acquainted with them prior to the start of classes. At this time I'd like all 7th year prefects to escort their houses to their dorms. 8th years and Heads can follow me."

McGonagall stepped down and waited for all of us to stand up and follow her. Hannah put her arm around me as we walk out of the great hall. Ginny's on my other side as we start to head up to the second floor.

"All of you will be on the second floor this year. Heads will be in the east wing behind a painting of Athena. She'll ask the two of you to create a password or you can answer her riddle each time for entry. 8th years will be in the west wing. The entrance to your dorm will be behind a painting of Hermes. Your password will be tortoise. Any questions?"

As we walk down to our dorm Hannah pulls me to a stop outside of an empty classroom.

"Hermione, I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk I'm here for you. You seem different this year. I just wanted to make sure you knew I was here for you too."

I stood there for a few minutes after she left. I appreciated her stopping me and saying that. I took a few deep breaths to center myself and walked up and into the common room.


End file.
